Along These Lines
by full moons kat
Summary: 1,000 year ago lived a girl name Lucky a celstle spirit user fight in the war. Now days Lucy Heartfulia a young mage of Fairy Tail is having visions of Lucky's life but why. And what does a Lion spirit have to do with. Going on a mission with Cana Erza Evergreen Wendy and Laki will Lucy find out what the dreams are about. (I got the idea for this story from Final Fantasy X-2,)


Along These Lines

A Fairy Tail Fanfic

Chapter 1

"Lady Lucky can I come in," Loki asked me. "Yes please come in," I replied. The young man walked into my room. "Are you feeling any better," he asked me walking to my bed side. "A little bit, you need to stop worrying about me," I told him grading onto his hand. "I can't my Lady, they shouldn't make you use your magic and your spirits like they do, I know we are in a war and they don't want people losing their life so they make people with spirit magic so no one would lose their life but if you use your magic like you do you are going to lose your life," he yelled.

"Lucy wake up," I heard Erza's voice say. Hmm I almost forgot I had the team stay the night. I sat up and looked around the room, Happy was trying to give a fish too Charla, Natsu was fighting with Gray who just took his shirt off, Wendy was playing with Plue and Erza was eating a cake. "Erza when did you get that cake," I asked her. "I keep a couple in my bag," she replied. Yep that is the team I love so much.

I walked into my bathroom and got dressed; my ear rings were on the counter. As I was putting them in. I was thinking that I had them for so long that I didn't even remember getting them, but with that said I don't remember getting them pierced.

"Lucy can I come in," Wendy asked me. "Sure," I said opening the door for her. She was holding Plue who had a sucker in his mouth. "Lucy I was wondering how is Plue always out of his gate when it uses magic to open them," she asked. "Well when I call him out it doesn't use that much magic because he is a silver key and also he is small but most times he opens his own gate," I told her.

"That's cool, I love your magic so much because you have friends with you know matter where you go, your so lucky," she told me smiling. "Well my mother raised me right, when I was younger I said to my mother, " I love celestial spirits so much mommy can you teach me how to summon them," then when she died she gave me Aquatic , Cancer and Capricorn and now I have ten golden keys, sometimes I wish she could see how far I have came," I told Wendy looking in a mirror.

"Wendy, Lucy we have to get going," Erza said walking into the bathroom. Oh yeah the mission finding Laxus for master. We all left my place to go to the forest where he was last saw.

"God this is so lame, why do you have to find him, he is a big boy he can handle himself plus what about his team," Natsu said kicking a rock. "Because Evergreen is out on a mission with Elfman, Freed and Mirajane are on a date, and Bixlow and Lisanna are on a three week mission together," Erza replied.

Wait here it comes, "Why does Lisanna goes on missions with that freak and not me," Natsu complained. It's so funny he gets jealous of Bixlow when he is just best friends with her. "God Natsu because you are always on missions with us that's why you and Lisanna never go on missions together," Gray yelled at him. And they started to fight again. If Juvia was here she would be creaming all over her Gray-sam.

I looked over at Erza who was about to go over and kill them for acting like children. "Natsu, Gray stop bickering we are doing this for master who is worried about his grandson, so grow up and grow a pair so we can go find him," I yelled at them and like that they were off each other. "That was amazing Lucy I didn't know you had it in you, I am proud of you," Erza said. I just didn't want Erza to get into it. Hold on I am getting light headed.

"I am not going to kill myself Leo, after all I am the best o the field, I can open four gates," I told him. "Lady Lucky opening that fourth gate almost got you killed, I love you too much to lose you to this stupid war," he replied getting on his knees opening a little black box reviling a beautiful pair of heart earrings. "What are these for Loki," I asked him. "Because you are my lady and I care so much about you, so even though I can't fight because of my weak human body just call my name whenever you need to be saved, and with your earrings they will contact me and I will come like when of your spirits," he told me putting them in for me…


End file.
